moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Voyager
Allied Nations |role = Transport |useguns = 2x rocket launchers |tier = 1 |techlvl = 3 |hp = 1000 |armortype = Medium |trans = 12 |speed = 4 |turn = 3 |sight = 4 |cost = $1000 |time = 1:00 (base 0:40) |multiplier = 1.5 |produced = Allied Naval Shipyard |groundattack = 30-15 * 2 (60-30 total) * 80% vs. Drone * 55% vs. Light * 50% vs. Basic/Animal * 45% vs. Flak * 40% vs. Medium/Harvester and (Big) Light Structure * 25% vs. Plate/Cyborg and Heavy * 20% vs. ((Very) Big) Defensive Structure * 10% vs. (Big) Heavy Structure |airattack = 30-15 * 2 (60-30 total) * 75% vs. Diverbees and Scout Ravens * 70% vs. Light Aircraft * 60% vs. Rocketeers and Gyrocopters * 55% vs. Medium Aircraft, Cryocopters, Aerial Fortresses Irkalla, Harbingers and Quetzals * 50% vs. Black Widows * 40% vs. Heavy Aircraft, Norio and Uragan * 35% vs. Thor Gunships |cooldown = 80 frames (5.3 in-game seconds) |range = * 5 (ground) * 7 (air) * 0.5 (radius) |ability = * Amphibious * Can transport vehicles except Centurion Siege Crawler and M.A.D.M.A.N. |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-repair |notes = * Can crush infantry * Uncrushable * Cannot be hijacked, depiloted and chronoshifted * Unaffected by EMP * Level 3/high passenger survivability rate (90% rookie, 95% veteran, 100% elite) |artist = Azri_Apoc }} The Voyager Transport is the Allies' amphibious transport vehicle. Official description The ability to transport large amounts of forces over one of the most common environmental obstacles, water, has always been a deciding factor in war. Bodies of water of any size no longer prove to be a problem when amphibious transports are used. Easily gliding over water with their powerful turbines, they can transport both infantry and armor to any location. Keep in mind though that these transports are only lightly armed, and should not be put in harm's way in order to prevent severe losses. The Allied Voyager Transport is equipped with dual missile launchers, allowing it to defend itself from harassment from both ground and air forces.Allied Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here. The Voyager still plays a big role in Allied forces despite their use of the Stallion Transport. While the Stallion is flying and can be useful in surprise attacks, it can only transport infantry, and therefore armored units must board a Voyager if they wish to cross bodies of water. The Voyager can also benefit from Chronoboost while moving, improving transportation efficiency. The Voyager is equipped with two missile launchers that allow it to protect itself against minor threats, but being equipped with weapons does not mean that it is an effective combat unit. The missile launcher is only effective against light armor units and basic infantry, so it cannot effectively replace dedicated combat units. It's worth noting that the Voyager is not particularly popular with the Pacific Front due to their main battle tank, the Kappa Tank, being able to hover over water. Appearances Act One * Voyagers first appear in Red Dawn Rising as friendly units, and in Peacekeeper as an enemy unit. In Peacekeeper, mind-controlling a Voyager is the first mission objective. * In Golden Gate, the Soviets can build Voyagers from any captured Allied War Factory, instead of a Naval Shipyard. * Voyagers become available to build in Heaven and Hell. Assessment Trivia * The Voyager bears resemblances to real-life LCAC hovercrafts used by the U.S. Navy and Japanese Maritime Self-Defense Force. See also * Zubr * Mandjet * Warturtle References zh:旅行者运输艇 Category:Vehicles Category:Transports Category:Allied Nations Category:Hover